While You Were Away
by janeybell
Summary: Egoist. Nowaki leaves a present for Hiroki when he heads to America for a couple of months. 30Kisses: Cassette-Player. Rated T for Hiroki's penchant for bad language.


**Title:** While You Were Away  
**Fandom/Pairing:** JunjouEgoist/ HirokixNowaki  
**Ratings:** T for Hiro-san's naughty language.

**Notes:** Written off of the 30Kisses Alpha-List prompt #14: Radio-Cassette Player.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JunjouEgoist or the characters.

___________________________

Brown eyes stared vacantly down at the object in his hand. Leave it to Nowaki to dredge up ancient technology such as this.

"Just what the hell do you expect me to do with this?" The biting tone only slightly dampened the big student's enthusiasm.

"I made you a tape since I'll be gone for so long, Hiro-san!" Hiroki could feel his eye twitch as he clenched his fingers around the outdated cassette. It was definitely time for him to get Nowaki a computer.

"I'm not a child, you idiot. You'll only be gone three months; it's nothing to get worked up over. Besides, did you even think about the fact that no one has owned a cassette player since the early nineties?" Dark eyebrows pulled together as Nowaki contemplated this, his face falling.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Hiro-san. I should have given you mine, but I already packed it up now…" Rolling his eyes, Hiroki tossed the tape onto the table where it skidded into an untidy pile of books.

"Why in the hell would you make a tape, anyway?" Folding his arms, the assistant professor did his best to reign in his annoyance.

"I didn't want Hiro-san to get lonely so I made a recording saying how much I love you!" This was too much. Shaking his head in disgust, he brushed coolly past the large man, dodging a stack of books on his way into the living room. "But Hiro-san -"

"Enough." His sharp retort effectively stopped the giant puppy-like student. How in the hell did Nowaki come up with these things?

-------------------------------------

Long fingers tapped against the table in annoyance as he gazed out the window of the café. The bright neon across the street had caught his eye while he was typing up a paper, and now the infuriating image of the stupid grinning idiot wouldn't get out of his head. Brown eyes dropped back to his laptop in front of him, but he stared through the screen. It had only been two weeks since Nowaki had departed for America…

Setting his jaw, Hiroki abruptly stood and slammed the computer closed, shoving it into his bag before slinging the pack over his head. He nearly kicked the door open, roughly pushing past a group of teens loitering at the entrance.

_Just fucking perfect._

Annoyance surged through him and he stamped across the road and right up to the building that had started all of this. What the hell was wrong with him? Taking in a steadying breath, he pulled his hat lower over his eyes and shoved into the cramped, neon lit shop.

Five hours, four pawn shops, and 2500 yen later found him rooted in the middle of his bedroom, soaked to the bone, and more pissed off than he could ever remember being.

_Goddamn Nowaki and his stupidity!_

_-------------------------------------  
_

Tip-toeing down the dark hall, onyx eyes roamed over the bedroom from the doorway. A bright grin split the youthful, if tired, face and it took every ounce of restraint Nowaki had not to immediately leap at the figure sprawled out on top of the blankets. He carefully began to clear the bed of the myriad of papers and books, stacking them neatly on the floor. Lifting a blue folder off the pillow near the slumbering brunet head he paused, staring in shock down at the gray box before him.

Brown eyes snapped awake as Nowaki let out a cry, pouncing on the unsuspecting assistant professor. It took Hiroki a moment to process his surroundings and current predicament; but his sleep addled mind quickly caught up and he was soon shoving the large chest away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He cried, retreating back against the headboard as Nowaki continued to assault him. A warm hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and he felt his cheeks burn as his traitorous body responded to the uninvited touches. "Nowaki! Stop! Get off of me, you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!" And then wide, brown eyes fell onto the cassette player he'd accidently left out. On Nowaki's pillow no less. Sputtering, he stared up at the brilliant grin and dark, tender eyes as in panic as long fingers traced their way over his chest.

_Shit._ "It's not what it looks like, you idiot! I said stop! STOOOP!" His commands were completely ignored and his flailing arms were expertly pinned above his head. Warm lips carefully met his and he felt his resolve crumble as his body and consciousness painfully recalled the three months he had been apart from the big dumb student.

"Hiro-san, I missed you too~!"

______________________________

Thank you for reading. Reviews are much loved.


End file.
